Sleepover
by Tasoku
Summary: Running away to a teenager's house is totally acceptable when you're upset. - Louise/Logan, Louigan fic. R&R totally appreciated!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bob's burgers or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

A/N: Wow guys, I've always wanted to write this fic and I finally was able to. The new Bob's Burgers episodes got me in the writing spirit again. Here you go lovelies, a Louigan fic~

* * *

"I'm outta here," Louise muttered to herself. She tied a bundle of her shirts together into knots, forming a long rope. After she made sure everyone in the house was asleep, she wrote a quick note to leave on her bed when (or if) her parents discover her missing. _Dear Bob and Linda, As you can tell I gave up on this hole of a house and decided that I need my own space. See you on the flip side._ She snickered to herself before adding, _… Just kidding. Sleeping at a friend's house. I'll see you tomorrow._ She scribbled her signature at the bottom, placing the note on her pillow after making sure there was enough fluff in the blanket to look like she was actually sleeping there. Feeling satisfied, she turned around and walked over to her window with the bundle of shirts. She tied one end to her desk leg and then dropped the other end outside. After one more quick view of her dark bedroom, she nodded to herself and began to leave.

* * *

_Klack! Klack!_ The blond-haired teenager opened his eyes. He groggily turned his head to look at the window, seeing the navy blue sky and the bright moon. Before he could turn around and continue sleeping, he heard the same _klack klack_ noise again and realized that someone was throwing rocks at his window. He sat up and went to see who the perpetrator was. When it occurred to him who it was, he groaned.

"Hey! Logan! Open the window!" a muffled voice called out. Logan tried to go back to his bed, but another rock was thrown at his window, this time bigger than the others. He quickly opened up his window.

"Dammit Louise! Stop throwing rocks! Are you trying to break in?!" He whispered angrily. The bunny-eared girl rolled her eyes. "Obviously. No, idiot, if I wanted to break in I wouldn't try to wake you," she waved her arms, "Anyway, can I sleep over? I need a place to crash." Logan looked at her incredulously, trying to see if she was serious. When her eyes remained unwavering, he realized she wasn't joking. He leaned forward.

"Why do you wanna stay here? Did you have a fight back home?" When she blinked twice, he knew he hit the right mark. He waved his hand at her. "Hey kid, scram. Go back home. They're probably worried sick about you. Stop being a baby and deal with it." He saw her face slowly turn into a scowl as he spoke, and she clenched her fists.

"I'm not a baby. If I want to have a sleepover, I will have a sleepover." Logan's eyes widened as he noticed her starting to climb his trash cans.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!" She ignored him, trying to reach for one of the lower window panes to use as a stepping stone. When he saw her legs at the edge of the trashcan lid, he quickly ran downstairs. By the time he opened the door, he saw her sitting on his front porch instead, smiling.

"Thanks for caring," she quipped as she slid past him into the house. He sighed dreadfully and closed the door. _What have I got myself into…_ he thought as he followed her up the stairs.

* * *

"Woah. Your room is nothing like what I imagined."

"What the heck does that mean?"  
"It's clean." Louise walked around the room, admiring the spotless floor and drawer. Nothing seemed to be out of place except the dirty laundry basket near the door. She even lifted the bed skirt to see underneath the bed, which only revealed Logan's skateboard and helmet. She looked at him bewilderedly.

"Did someone replace you with a Logan clone? Spill the beans because if it's true I'm leaving!" Louise confronted, choosing to leave out the part about telling everyone in the city. Logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No, it's called an OCD mom and a doctor for a dad. My parents would ground me if they saw even a speck of dirt in my room."  
"You must have a terrible life then," she replied as she jumped onto his bed. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed an end part of her shirt.

"Hey! That's my bed! You're sleeping on the ground!" She turned to him, her eyes narrowed.  
"You would make a _lady_ sleep on the ground? For shame Logan! A true knight sleeps on the ground and lets the maiden have her beauty rest." Louise pulled the covers over her and proceeded to lay down. She faced the other direction, ignoring the slow seeping anger that was formulating on his face.

"I need my beauty rest too! …. I guess we'll just have to share." Before Louise could turn back, she felt the bed sink slightly on the opposite side and the covers slipping out of her hands. When she looked back at him, she saw that he had already laid on the bed, his back facing her. She made a scowl at him before turning to face the other direction again.

"Do you even realize that your bed is huge? I can't believe you were going to make me sleep on the ground," Louise whispered. Logan ignored her comment, but he yelped when he felt her punch his back.

"Hey! Stop hurting your shelter-giver!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Then don't ignore me!" He sighed annoyingly.  
"You're here to sleep aren't you? Then just go to sleep!"  
"Fine!" They both turned their backs to each other, the air filled with childish animosity. When Logan didn't hear anything from her for a few minutes, he slightly glanced back at her, seeing her trying to ruffle the pillow. He sighed again.

"Hey," he said. Louise looked at him angrily.  
"What now? Want me to make less noise?" She started to punch the pillow. He ignored the aggression.  
"Why did you leave your house?" He asked. Her punches slowly stopped. She didn't look up.  
"Stupid fight with my family, as usual. I just needed to get out of there." He sat up this time.  
"But you never left your house before. Why now?" Louise looked up now, smirking.  
"I've left the house countless times," Her smirk started to fade, "I just never left in the middle of the night for a sleepover." He continued to stare at her.

"So why? Why'd you leave this time? What happened?" Louise turned herself, her head facing the ceiling.

"My parents weren't listening to an idea I had, and Tina and Gene weren't home because of some stupid camp they went for school," before Logan could ask she added, "I was suspended from school for doing the brownie prank to the counselor." Logan snickered at that, causing Louise to smile.

"Anyway, my parents wanted to come up with new ways to bring in customers and they totally left me out of the picture. I tried to come up with ideas and they told me that I couldn't be a part of it because of my suspension. And so I told them that I could leave at any time then and they ignored me. And now here I am." She waved her arms to herself as though she was presenting a famous person. Logan kept silent throughout her explanation. She looked back at him.

"What? Do you think it was stupid of me to leave?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I would have done the same thing with my parents. They ignore me all the time, so I usually just leave the house to go skateboarding with my friends." Her eyebrows quirked up.

"Aren't your parents ever worried about you?" He shrugged.

"Probably. They yell at me whenever I get home late, which annoys me since I only left because they weren't paying attention to me. But I guess in some way it shows that they do care." Louise stared at him silently. She patted his arm.

"Hey, if they ever make you feel like running away just let me know. You could come over my house for a sleepover or if you want we can really do a getaway. I've always wanted to go to Europe." Logan looked back at her in surprise.

"Why, are you planning to become a dictator?" She scoffed at him.

"Hey, it's possible. We can rule the world together Logan. Okay, I rule the world and you can be my assistant. It'll be great." He began to laugh. She punched his arm, causing him to rub his arm at the pain but still continue the laughter.

"You're crazy Louise. Just crazy."

"I know. Let's go to sleep now, I'm tired." She turned away again, pulling the covers over her face. Logan smiled at her before turning to face the other direction and laying down again.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he felt something warm and soft between his hands. As his senses started to kick in, he realized that the 'something warm and soft' was a body. He opened his eyes wide, and saw that the little bunny-eared girl was in between his arms. He felt light arms squeeze his back, and he figured that she probably thought he was a pillow of some sort. He tried to pull her arms off him, but it only made her squeeze harder.

"Stop moving fluffy butt…." Louise mumbled. Logan tried to hold in a laugh, and while doing this he noticed that he could steal her hat now if he really wanted to. He didn't though, and decided that he would doze off until she finally moved or his parents saw them like this.

_His parents saw them like this._ He came to a realization of what he just thought and shook Louise.

"Louise! Wake up! It's morning!" She stirred, feeling dizzy at the commotion. When she saw how close of a proximity she was to the teenager, she quickly jumped up.

"Oh! What the hell—" She looked outside, seeing the sunlight pierce through his window. "Oh crap! It's late! Okay Logan, I'm out." She hastily ran to his dirty laundry basket, pulling out clothes to tie them in knots. He looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?!"  
"What do you think I'm doing, I'm jumping out." When she was satisfied with the knots, she tossed him one end of the rope. "Hold onto this end, and I'm climbing out with the other. If I fall, you're paying for my death." She went to the window and opened it.

"Wait, you can't be serious—-" Before he could say anything else, she already pushed herself out the window. He felt the rope quickly slipping out of his fingers and he held on tight. When he heard a loud thump outside, he went over to the window. He saw Louise safely on the ground, waving a hand at him.

"Thanks Logan! I'll see you later!" As she yelled this, Logan's parents opened the door to the house. When they saw her, she waved at them and abruptly began to run. They stared at her in a shocked daze and then looked at their house to see the clothes rope that was still dangling. Logan tried to pull it up quickly but it was too late.

"Logan….! What is the meaning of this?!"


End file.
